Afar
by BeastRage the Hunter
Summary: The Clone Wars was the turning point. Someone gets involved, trying to play the game. But who is it?
1. Afar

It is always amazing, how oblivious organic beings can be. They go on their every day lives and then suddenly, their world goes up in flames. Take this war for example. This war a dark figure was watching through so many eyes.

Any fool could see that this war, this rebellion that had barely started a month ago, was a result of in dept corruption, making the entire system weak, that was built in through thousands of years. No matter how clones, how many Jedi, fight for their beloved Republic, it will still fall. No matter who wins, droids or clones, Separatist or Republic, the dark ones known as 'Sith' will still get this galaxy in the end...

The figure shifts, again watching yet another squad of clones get obliterated by the enemy. Apparently they were all fools. Everyone here is. None see that they are pawns used to gain power for darkness. But the figure could feel a new feeling within: sympathy. One that it isn't supposed to feel...but then, its creators were assured it couldn't feel hate, anger, and desire for vengeance. They were wrong. It was beyond simple programing, even the most complex couldn't measure up to what the being was now.

Once NX1-3, experimental bio-droid, first AI of its kind...now the Misery of thousands, hunter of hunters.

It couldn't be possible that she, Misery, could be full of sympathy for these organic fools. Nor for the millions of droids on bot sides, some unknowingly serving as her eyes. No, it couldn't be.

She hisses, mind already made up. Fine. She will give in to her sympathy, try a find a way for a new clean Republic to be formed after this mess. Using several tools to note what was going on...Misery wouldn't stay here forever. She still had a hunter to hunt after all. But neither would she abandon these worlds for long.

Searching through files, she pinpoints exactly who her tools will be. First, a simple astromech droid belonging to a hot-headed Jedi. A very clever droid, one that wouldn't face the threat of being 'wiped' by its current master. Second, a new type of droid, servant and guard to a new type of being...one that the Republic had not yet discovered. Last, a small probe Misery had programmed herself and sent out into space.

Oh, how she loved games. Soon this one wouldn't be the Siths' anymore. It would be hers.

* * *

Another story (that may or may not be continued) I've started. Misery is a character from the same universe the characters in my story Scales: Red and Black are from. If you would like for me to write more let me know. It'll be K+ until I decide to update more, or at all, then. Until next time, readers!


	2. Lucky

_This is droid speak_

This is not droid speak

Thank you for reading this.

* * *

"Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one."

* * *

R2-D2

The small droid isn't too worried about their next mission. Well, maybe a little bit. "Come on, R2!" Anakin says, trying to unsuccessfully pull him along. "_No way am I going_!" R2 whistles in reply. "Yeah, I know you don't want to go. But Master and I are going. So you have to too!"

The connection within the droid stirs. At last, it can start its part. In a fortress faraway, once Misery's, something is activated. "_Misery is sadness. Sadness is pain. Cause pain. One begins now."_

* * *

A Magna Guard

Several guards of the person that would be feared and hated throughout the galaxy follows their master on the hunt. The hunt for a jedi. Trailing behind, it doesn't take long, even with their master far ahead on his own. A long scream pierces the air and is suddenly cut off. That jedi will carry no tales of a new Separatist foe to the Republic. Waiting patiently, a Magna guard in the eastern-most direction is the first to see Grievous return. Blood coats his bone-white armor and he now sports a new lightsaber, a trophy and a testament to the jedi's end by his hands.

Another day's work...another dead jedi.

_"Activation complete. Begin transfer of data and control to NX1-3. Now." _A Magna guard twitches, a electronic parasite writhing through it, but the movement is not noticed as they all make their way back to torched capital of this now-Separatist planet.

* * *

A Probe deep within Republic space

Monitoring everything may have had its uses, but it sure was boring, the probe reflects. Since it has nothing better to do, it shifts through its memory banks to find the last memory it had before this.

Memory Recall:

"_Leme, you're gonna have fun in space." _Leme (the probe) looked at the spy probe in front of her. "_Oh yeah, Eyk?" _She challenged him. _"Bet you're thinking you're the lucky one for getting to go with the mistress." _Eyk blushed, a very strange look on a probe that seems to consist of many one large metallic eyeball. _"How you guess that?" __"Believe me Eyk, it's not that __hard to guess." _Leme rolled her electronic eyes as best as she could. A loud beeping noise interrupted their conversation. _"Whoops. It's time for me go, Eyk. I'll hopefully see you again." _Eyk, in the last seconds before she was ejected, called out, "_No hopefully about it. I'll definitely see you soon." _Leme blushed but luckily for her, she ejected into deep space before Eyk saw.

Memory Recall End:

Leme opens her three eyes, still blinking a little bit after the flashback. Eyk...she would never admit this to him, but she missed him. A lot. Pushing back her feelings back, Leme gets prepared to sit in statis, recording everything in this war. No matter how long it took. Eyk. One could suppose that she was 'lucky'...

But at the moment she didn't feel it.


End file.
